La vida del soldado rubio & la chica lobo
by Karina-Swan
Summary: Quien dijo que los vampiros y los lobos no pueden estar juntos? // Regalo para Miss O'Shea! // Part one


"Este es un fic dedicado a **Miss O'Shea**_ (~cafecitodeldia)  
_Espero que les guste & dejen sus coments & reviews ^^"

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si el hombre que esperabas es realmente lo que deseaste?  
¿Nunca has pensado que ese hombre que tanto añoraste no vivió siempre feliz?  
¿Crees que toda su vida ha sido bueno?  
Piénsalo de nuevo, pero piénsalo bien…

_"-¿Cómo diablos me metí en esto? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"_

Fue lo último que pasó por su cabeza de su vida pasada, ahora eso no importaba, ya que era más fuerte que cualquier hombre  
con el que haya luchado y era mucho más rápido que ellos.  
Siendo tan joven tenía esas cualidades, esas cualidades que lo hacen casi perfecto, ¿el único detalle?  
La sangre humana, por supuesto.  
Y es extraño en él, si siempre estuvo rodeado de luchas y enfrentamientos y nunca sintió atracción hacia las masacres en las cuales participaba;  
sin embargo en ese tiempo aún era humano, o algo parecido creía serlo.

¿Nombre del muchacho?  
**Jasper**, o mejor dicho en su tiempo **Mayor Jasper Withlock**; general al frente de un escuadrón de neófitos junto con su creadora de esta nueva vida, María era su nombre.  
Era una mujer codiciosa y vengativa quien reclutó a hombres para poder cobrar venganza sobre quienes la echaron de sus tierras.  
Jasper era quien se ocupaba de entrenar a los neófitos para las batallas, con ayuda de su don para percibir y controlar el estado de ánimo de las personas; tambien debía "deshacerse" de los neófitos que acababan de cumplir su primer año de vida, pues María decía que ya no eran aptos para seguir luchando así que no merecían seguir viviendo.  
A pesar de no ser muy sociable con los neófitos, Jasper entabló amistad con uno de ellos, se llamaba Peter; acababa de deshacerse de un neófito y cuando llamó al siguiente que pasase su semblante cambió drásticamente, Jasper lo notó y le dijo a Peter que él se haría cargo, pero Peter se negó y quiso hacerlo él mismo.  
Resulta que la siguiente era una neófita llamada Charlotte, por la cual Peter sentía afecto, no quería matarla, así que le dijo que se marchara lejos y no volviera jamás; ella obedeció agradecida de que la dejara irse y Peter se fue con ella.  
Jasper los dejó irse pues no le agradaba la idea de matar a su único amigo.

Pasó el tiempo y el estado de Jasper deterioró muchísimo; María no dejaba de menospreciarlo por su falta; Jasper harto de tantas cosas que le decía María decidió darles fin de una vez por todas matándola, pero se encontró con Peter antes de hacerlo, éste lo convenció de que no la matase y de que huyera de ahí con él y Charlotte para que probara su nueva forma de vida ajena a las luchas que estaba tan acostumbrado; Jasper no esperó más y se fue con él.  
El pensar que dejaba a su único pilar de vida se le hizo insoportable, pero se convencía a si mismo de que era lo mejor. Pero su estado no daba mejorías, Peter y Charlotte comenzaron a preocuparse de que Jasper seria siempre un sangriento y frío hombre, que nunca cambiaría y que no había solución alguna para ayudarlo.  
Así que decidió separarse de ellos y tratar de cuidarse por si mismo.  
Vagabundeó solo por un tiempo en el cual aprendía cada cosa útil que le era necesario para sobrevivir.  
Siguió así hasta que decidió establecerse en una reserva entre el bosque y de paso a la playa.  
¿El nombre del lugar?  
**La Push**.

Al conocer los alrededores decidió ir a pasear por la playa, vestía unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas, creía que así no llamaría tanto la atención,  
afortunadamente no habían personas en la zona que pudiesen verlo claramente.  
Caminó hasta una roca debajo de un acantilado y ahí se sentó a ver la luna y se puso a contar las estrellas en el cielo.  
Estaba tan sumido en eso que no fue hasta muy tarde cuando oyó una roca caer al agua detrás de él, se puso de pie en un instante pero se quedó  
inmóvil al ver lo que lo había sobresaltado.  
Era una chica.  
Por su físico se veía ágil y veloz; sus facciones eran marcadas como las mujeres del lugar; pero algo en ella captó mas la atención de Jasper:  
sus ojos, grandes como dos lunas llenas en todo su esplendor reflejando las estrellas y a él mismo con ellas.  
Los dos se miraron por un largo momento; una lo veía con curiosidad y asombro, y el otro con fascinación y admiración.  
Nunca se habían visto, pero en ese instante era como si se conocieran a la perfección.

_-"Disculpa mi falta de educación al verte así, no es propio de mi ver a una mujer de esa manera. Lo siento."-_ dijo Jasper volviendo la cara al mar para ordenar sus pensamientos y disimular su asombro.

_-"No, no, no. Discúlpame tú, no debí acercarme así. Es solo que no creí que alguien estuviera a estas horas por aquí"-_ contestó la joven, acomodando las palabras para que sonaran dulces con esa voz fuerte y dura que tenía. _-"Creo que no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?"  
_

_-"Así es, no soy de por aquí. Acabo de llegar."-_ comentó rápido, como de pasada. _–"Por cierto me llamo Jasper"-_dijo y sonrió discretamente.

_-"Un gusto Jasper. Mi nombre es Leah"-_ le sonrió a su vez, pero mostró sus dientes a todo lo ancho que sus labios carnosos le permitían.

_("¿Qué me pasa? ¿Me siento… raro? ¿Confundido? No lo se. ¿Es por ella? ¿Pero por qué si acabo de conocerla…? Leah es un nombre raro, pero muy bonito. Leah, Leah, Leah…")_

_-"Creo que mejor me voy. Veo que estas ocupado pensando, así que nos vemos luego"-_ comenzó Leah.

_-"No molestas a nadie. De veras. Mejor me voy yo, estoy algo cansado y además ya tengo mucho rato aquí"-_ dijo Jasper no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

_-"OK. Si tu lo dices."-_ Leah se hizo a un lado pisando una roca mas baja y resbaló con ella; sin pensarlo siquiera Jasper la jaló con un brazo en su cintura  
y con su mano entorno a su muñeca; quedaron lo bastante juntos que se veían reflejados uno en los ojos del otro.

_("Jasper creo que por fin la has encontrado, y creo que también te has enamorado")_ se dijo para si.

_("Leah, no puedes dejarlo ir, no ahora que lo acabas de encontrar")_ se decía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Así fue el primer encuentro de estos dos seres quienes luego pasaran algunas situaciones que pondrán en juego sus sentimientos y veremos si al final están destinados a estar juntos… o cada uno con su clan.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado & mas a mi Miss O'Shea!!

Saluddos a todos!!

:]

**_-Kary Swan_**


End file.
